Conventional urine collection devices have focused on bed-confined patients. A catheter is often used. Some patents cited in the following paragraphs have attempted to use adult diapers, or specially designed funnels and containers to collect urine, but their discomfort and inconvenience are obvious. We summarize conventional urine collection devices as follows:
A. Garments for fixing a urine bag on the body of a user. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,116, Kristensen described a garment for fixing a urine bag. A lot of efforts have been spent on designing similar “garments”, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,509 by Schneider et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,979 by Odis.
B. Diaper-style urine collector for adults. This category is derived from diapers for babies, and numerous patents have been written on it.
C. Urine collector specifically designed for patients. In U.S. patent application publication No. 20020143318, Flinchbaugh described a magnetic valve bladder cycler drainage system used with urinary catheters. Ahlbeck described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,510 a urine drainage device permitting training of the bladder. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,645, Gregory described a check valve for urine collection device. The valve is placed between a catheter and a urine collection bag in order to prevent back leakage. Miskie described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,867 a male incontinence device that uses a back flow chamber to capture urine flowing backward. Cassidy et al. invented a “soft” fluid containment bag for patients with catheters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,501) where hydrophilic materials are stored in the bag that gels body fluid to prevent backflow. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,166 by Kuntz, urine is collected in absorbent pad first, then removed to the container by a vacuum source (pump). U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,359 describes a therapeutic bed pan that collects the urine, and the urine is drained with the help of a pump for disposal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,046 discloses a vacuum force formed from an aspirating water jet to empty urine in a receptacle. Hadley described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,916 a female urine collection system with a separate vacuum source (pump). Similar ideas are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,933 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,939, and improvements include utilizing a urine-detecting element to activate the suction source.
D. Support system for a catheter leg bag. Various patents are described in this category for male or female patients, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,865,821, 3,897,785, 5,735,837, and 5,411,496.
E. Urine collector using suction force (pump). U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,916 describes a female urine collection system with a separate vacuum source (pump) mainly for bed-confined patients. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,046 also suggests the use of a suction force (pump) to collect urine, with vacuum formed from an aspirating water jet to empty urine in a receptacle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,608, Birbara designed a portable system for the collection of the urine which includes an electric motor, a fan assembly or similar suction source for providing the forced air flow required for urine entrainment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,060 described a way to clean urine container utilizing a venturi providing a negative pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,541 described a pump triggered by liquid sensors to draw the urine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,061 also described an automatic urine detecting, collecting and storing device utilizing a vacuum pump. Similar inventions were presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,933 and 4,281,655. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,939, vacuum suction is used for urinating aid purpose.
F. Urine collection device designed for animals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,843 and 6,722,319 described wearable urine collection devices for animals serving an environmental protection purpose.
G. Urine collection devices designed for other special purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,627 described a device specifically for fisherman doing fly-fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,454 described a urine collection device for a female astronaut in space travel or other weightless environment alike.
H. Urine collection device with specially designed container or valve: U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,200 described an anti-microbial urine collection system. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,036, Tanghoej et al. designed a valve system for a collection bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,680 described a Urine bag and self-retracting drain tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,027 involves a female urine collection device, with a waist belt and an air-tight seal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,539 also described a urine collection apparatus with seal and garment. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,474, Fleeman-Hardwick invented a waterproof non-spill valved bag for male incontinents. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,763, Olsen invented a container for the collection of urine and/or feces, with a non-return valve that prevents leakage.